


I Gotta Touch You

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), Robbie Wheadlan
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex Work, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Robbie goes to a strip club, paying for handful of private dances with Layla. When Robbie propositions her for something extra, Layla gladly accepts.
Relationships: Robbie Wheadlan/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Gotta Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious, the title is from a lyric in the song ‘Talk Dirty to Me’ by Poison because this is Robbie, after all <3

Rolling up to the club, Robbie parked the gray Jabroni, tossing his cigarette out the window and smoothing back his wavy dark hair. Ambling inside, the music thumped and the lights flashed as Robbie paid his cover and sidled up to the bar. They only served soda, which many complained about, but if it meant he got to see everything the ladies had to offer, Robbie didn’t mind. 

Cola in hand, Robbie approached the stage as a lithe blonde finished up, gathering her bra and panties from the floor and scurrying away. Selecting one of the stools, Robbie heard the announcer overhead. 

“Alright gentlemen, and a few of you ladies, please welcome to the stage the lovely, the luscious, _Lady Layla!_ ” 

Behind the curtain appeared a tall, curvaceous woman in a black lace negligee. Switching her substantial hips, Layla grasped the pole and tossed back a mane of crimson waves as Poison’s _Talk Dirty to Me_ floated over the speakers.

Light pink lips spreading into a wide smirk, Robbie watched as Layla threw her body around the pole, thigh gripping as she spun before twirling to a stop and sliding forward on her knees. Grabbing the hem of her lingerie, Layla peeled it overhead, revealing a matching black lace bra and panties. 

Fishing in the back pocket of his tight black jeans, Robbie unearthed his wallet, and seeing the number of other patrons flashing bills around, selected a ten and placed it prominently before himself on the stage. Trained eye catching the larger denomination, Layla crawled toward him on her hands and knees, tucking the money into the dancer’s belt on her thigh before rolling onto her back, gazing upside down into Robbie’s piercing cobalt eyes and thrusting her hips into the air.

Extracting another ten and laying it before her, Robbie smirked as Layla drew closer, flipping around and undulating her pelvis in his face as she unhooked her bra and mashed her still-covered breasts together. Song drawing to a close, Layla winked a green eye at Robbie before making a slow circuit around to the rest of the customers to collect her tips.

Shifting to one of the small round tables, Robbie watched the door through which the dancer’s exited to flit about the floor, and sure enough, Layla emerged, readorned in her lace garment. Robbie tried to catch her eye and after a couple of minutes Layla strolled up to him on her shapely legs, combing back her scarlet hair and sitting on his lap.

“Hello there, handsome.” Layla pushed back Robbie’s chestnut hair. “I like your shirt.” Pinching at the fabric of his faded Poison tee, Layla grinned.

“Thanks.” Robbie smirked, leaning back in his chair. “You pick that song yourself then?”

Layla nodded. “Yeah. All us girls get to pick our own music.” She trailed her delicate hands over his broad shoulders.”You got a name, good lookin’?”

Chuckling, he smiled. “Robbie.” Squeezing her waist a little, Robbie tilted his head. “Is Layla your real name?”

“Maybe…” She lifted a shoulder, smiling coquettishly. Robbie decided it didn’t matter much. Even if her name wasn’t real, her breasts sure as hell were and Robbie nursed a soft spot for redheads. Particularly ones with a taste for Poison. “You want a dance?”

“Yeah.” Lifting his eyebrows, Robbie nodded. “How much?”

Tugging on his collar, Layla pouted her lips a little. “Twenty for one song, three for fifty.”

Placing an arm at her hip so as not to shift Layla from his thighs, Robbie extracted his wallet and handed her a hundred. “Why don’t you give me six?”

Raising an eyebrow, Layla smiled. “Alright then, come on.” Taking one of his large hands, she led Robbie back to the private rooms. Layla gestured for Robbie to sit on the leather couch. “You done this before?” Layla asked as she guided Robbie’s arms to the back. 

Robbie nodded. “Plenty of times.”

“Guess I don’t have to explain the rules to you then.” Grinning, Layla’s hands flowed up his firm chest, around his neck, and into Robbie’s dark hair.

“Nope.” Shaking his head, Robbie examined Layla, her delicate features, her supple body, and he ran his tongue over his teeth inside of his mouth. “I know what I’m doing, darlin’.” He drawled.

“Good.” Caressing his strong arms, Layla pressed her body against him, noticing how good Robbie smelled, like sandalwood and mahogany and something else she couldn’t quite identify as her nose grazed the soft skin of his neck. “This song is half over, so we’ll start counting on the next one, okay?”

“Thank you kindly.” Turning his face toward her, the light stubble along Robbie’s sharp jaw brushed Layla’s cheek and he inhaled the sweet pea and citrus aroma wafting off her mass of auburn hair. 

_Naughty Girls (Need Love Too)_ by Samantha Fox piped into the room and hooking her fingers under the hemline of the teddy, Layla inched it overhead as her hips rotated on Robbie’s lap. Allowing the fabric to flutter to the floor, she stood, turning her back to Robbie and dragging her hips from side to side as Layla bunched her hair atop her head, peeking at him over her shoulder. Unsnapping her bra, Layla bit her lip coyly and allowed the straps to fall, letting Robbie see her exposed back before facing him, holding the cups against her chest for a moment before dropping it and massaging her breast. Raising it to her mouth as she swiveled to kneel before him, Layla flicked her tongue over a nipple, pinching the other between her thumb and forefinger and the corner of Robbie’s mouth ticked up in amusement. 

Hands on his knees, Layla trickled up his thick thighs and over Robbie’s little belly before bending low, face near his. The way Robbie eyed her, head movements shark-like as he darted to and fro, as though he wanted nothing more than to capture her, devour her, made Layla tingle in a way she preferred not to admit to herself as she turned away from him, backing her ass into his crotch. 

Buffing the beginnings of his erection with her lace thong-clad crack, Robbie swallowed, nestling his face to her as Layla lay back against him, the warmth of her body both comforting and alluring. Rotating faster, Robbie’s cock strained below the denim and half of him regretted not wearing sweatpants so he could experience Layla’s ministrations more effectively. 

When _Bad Medicine_ by Bon Jovi began, Layla arched her back, working her panties down her substantial hips and kicking them away with her six inch heels. Turning around, Layla lowered herself to Robbie’s lap and, leaning back, balanced her hands on his knees. Long legs extending far in the air, Layla spread them wide, kicking high and exposing her pink, glistening flesh.

Mouth filling with saliva, Robbie stared down at Layla’s wet pussy and his nails dug into the back of the couch. “ _Fuck.”_ He couldn’t help but whispering under his breath and he saw a smirk spread across Layla’s blood red lips as her legs descended and she straddled him once more.

Knees alongside his hips, Layla draped her arms over Robbie’s expansive shoulders, playing with his hair and studying his sapphire eyes as she began grinding against him. Discovering the enormity of his cock, Layla shamefully shifted herself to notch the outline of his erection in between the lips of her pussy. 

Noticing Layla’s undulations increasing, the tempting heat between her thighs rutting into him, Robbie couldn’t help himself. Hands still firmly restrained, Robbie lightly tipped his hips forward, driving his cock into Layla’s swirling body.

Robbie’s cock moving against her, Layla let out an inadvertent chirp of delight when the denim surrounding his head skipped over her sensitive clit. So close, Layla heard a rumbling groan from deep within Robbie’s chest. “Mmm…” Robbie purred, thrusting again. “Fuck girl, you feel so good…” 

Licking his lips, Robbie nuzzled her, and Layla turned her face into his neck to prevent herself from kissing him. “Yeah…” being the only thing she trusted herself to say.

Bearing down harder, Layla was spreading a moist spot over Robbie’s jeans and breathing hard as his hips struck forward. “You, um…” Panting, as _Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)_ by The Eurythmics pulsed overhead, Robbie gritted his teeth and hoped the next question wouldn’t get him thrown out, or worse. “You...do any extras, gorgeous?”

Body freezing, Layla looked down at him, biting her lip. For a second Robbie thought he should start apologizing, but he decided to hold his ground as Layla took a cautious glance at the door. “Um...sure.” She nodded. “What...what are you thinking?”

“Ooh girl, I just wanna fuck you so bad.” Digging his hips forward, Robbie’s nose flared. “And touch you all over.” Fighting to keep his hands at bay, Robbie bent forward with his head as much as possible to trail his nose along her cheek. “Taste you if you want me to.”

Shiver running through her, Layla swallowed. “Yeah, yeah okay. Um…” Eyes shifting, Layla lifted a shoulder. “Two hundred? Plus, however many songs it, you know, takes.”

“Done.” Scurrying for his wallet, Robbie passed her the bills and Layla tucked them away. Strong arms dragging her to him like a giant squid pulling down a capsized ship, Robbie joined their mouths together, soft lips moving against Layla’s and parting to send forth his eager tongue, twirling with hers as Robbie’s hand fisted itself in her fiery hair. 

Looping around her waist, Robbie held her close as Layla continued to rut against him, Robbie driving his cock forward as his fingers crept between her thighs, starting to dance through the moisture surrounding Layla’s clit, coaxing her until Layla was moaning into Robbie’s mouth.

“What if…” Robbie gasped, twiddling her mercilessly as Layla rocked into his hand, gripping the back of his neck and starting to shake. “What if I want to cum inside you? Hmm?” Dragging his lips over the sensitive skin of her neck, Robbie’s breath was warm and damp. “I’ll pay extra. Just please, _please._ ” A whining note snuck into his voice as Robbie squeezed. “Let me cum in that pretty pussy.”

Breath ragged and falling apart under his fingers, Layla was hazy as she fervently nodded. “Yeah. Okay. Another hundred.” Pausing to grab his wallet, Layla shook her head and snatched his hand back between her thighs. “ _After._ ” 

Smirking, Robbie twisted his wrist, sinking two fingers inside and furiously fiddling her engorged clit with his thumb as he pulsed against Layla’s bundle of sensitive nerves. 

“ _Oh fuck! Fuck! Yes!”_ Arms clamping around the back of his neck, Layla bounced on his hand as Robbie took her ear between his teeth. 

“Oh yeah, you like that don’t you?” Deep, smoky voice growling, Robbie plunged his arm inside. “You like when I fuck that pussy with my fingers? Huh? _Huh?_ ”

“ _Yes! Yes! I love it! Fuck!_ ” Muffling her mouth against his vast shoulder, Layla fluttered around him, body quaking helplessly as Robbie retracted his hand, sucking the fingers into his mouth before his lips spread into a slow, sexy smirk.

“Mmm, damn. I love making you cum.” Chuckling, Robbie tossed her down on the couch, positioning himself between her thighs, half kneeling on the floor as he hooked his arms underneath Layla, grabbing two fistfuls of her ass and diving forward. 

Robbie was voracious, licking at Layla determinedly, crisp jaw digging forward as his tongue danced about her clit and his wide mouth moaned over her sensitive flesh. 

“ _Oh Robbie! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Layla held a hand over her mouth as she shamelessly humped his face, the other tearing at his dark brown hair as Robbie sucked her clit in between his lips, rolling it back and forth and flicking her with his tongue. 

Thighs quaking dangerously, Layla thrashed beneath him, heels skitting over his broad back as she dripped over Robbie’s square chin and her eyes rolled. “ _Robbie! Fuck! Yes! I’m cumming!”_ Mouth hanging open, Layla’s tremors continued as Robbie emerged, pulling up the collar of his shirt to wipe his face and grinning down at Layla’s weary expression.

“You ready to get fucked?” Words hard and husky voice soft, Robbie traced his fingers over Layla’s collarbone as his dark blue eyes peered into her.

“Yes.” Layla nodded weakly. “ _Fuck me._ ” 

Making his eyebrows dance, Robbie smirked and undid his jeans, releasing his substantial cock. Smearing the head over her entrance, Robbie looked to Layla for confirmation, receiving a nod before he tipped his hips forward. Gasping at the stretch, Layla arched her back to accept him as Robbie surged forward, placing his thumb over her clit and spinning as he began wildly pounding. 

Claiming her lips, Robbie licked into Layla’s mouth, joyful grunts rattling from him with every upstroke as he hammered her into the couch. Planting her feet, Layla slammed her pelvis into him, ivory hand gripping Robbie’s tiny love handle and guiding him ever-deeper as her other hand suppressed her screams. 

_“Robbie! Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum!”_ She shrieked before hiding her mouth behind her fingers. 

“Yeah?” Jaw clenched and nose flared, a fire burned in Robbie’s cerulean eyes as he rocketed forth. “You like how I fuck you? I’m gonna make you cum? Huh? You gonna cum on my cock? Cum for me. I wanna make you cum. _So. Fucking. Hard._ ” Emphasizing each final syllable with a forceful thrust, Robbie’s thumb raced over Layla’s clit and she tightened rapidly around his cock, entire body folding around him as she convulsed and high, irregular moans tumbled from her lips. 

Snaking his sizable hands under her back, Robbie curled his fingers over Layla’s shoulders, resting their foreheads together. Hips bouncing haphazardly, Robbie breathed broken whimpers into Layla’s open lips. “ _Oh fuck! Fuck, Layla! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum inside you! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Drawing her to him, Robbie let out an extended whine, hips rolling and jerking as his warm cum shot into Layla and his moist mouth moved against her neck.

Expecting him to crawl off, Layla was surprised when the circle of Robbie’s arms drew tighter and she felt his lips peppering the skin of her neck, her cheek, her face, eventually finding Layla’s mouth and passing a languid kiss between them, combing back the sweaty strands of her hair before leaning back with a genuine smile.

Pushing himself up, Robbie lifted his jeans, getting his wallet and handing Layla the final hundred as she managed to find a box of tissues in the corner of the room to wipe herself up before dressing. “Oh…” Glancing at the money, Layla blinked. “Hang on.”

Holding up a finger, Robbie looked after Layla curiously, but when she came back she held the hundred in one hand, a marker in the other. “Here.” She passed it back to him. Examining it, Robbie grinned broadly when he saw Layla scrawled her phone number in large, tidy digits.

“You’re sure you don’t want to keep this?” Robbie held the bill aloft. “It’s what we agreed on and all.”

Bending down, Layla cupped his sculpted jaw, smiling. “Honey, you promise to fuck me like that again and next time, I’ll be paying _you.”_

Robbie giggled and Layla gave him a brief kiss, winking before leaving the room to finish her shift.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
